


Embroider me with tears

by Kaesteranya



Series: Widows & Divorcees [4]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embroider me with tears

By using the money in the mutual Yukari Takeba and Aigis Trust Fund, Aigis kept things in order within Minato’s room. Since Yukari was fully human and had fully human concerns (job, parent, friends, meds, job), Aigis was left with the menial details of watching over the one they both loved, and assuring that he was comfortable. She cut his hair, replaced the flowers in the vase, kept the fruit bowl for visitors full, read the newspaper out loud for him every morning and watched television with him every night. Whenever it got cold, she dressed him in a comfortable robe and put socks on his feet.

  
Aigis always went out on the weekends, albeit briefly, for the groceries and any extra thing that happened to catch her interest and seemed like the sort of thing Minato would like to see or read when he woke up. She checked the closet every spring, cleaned out what was not necessary, and went out again to buy him new clothes whenever she deemed that he needed them; she also made it a point to take time out to buy a few articles of her herself, because Yukari told her that spoiling one’s self was oftentimes the best remedy for loneliness. During the holiday season, she bought a cake and ate it at his bedside with Yukari, but not before going out with the blond to give gifts to the staff that watched over Minato with them.

  
When she had first started these rituals, Aigis had told herself that it was because she was learning to become more human by keeping Minato human. Sometimes, when it was just Yukari (the only one who understood) and her, Aigis would say that it was his final and greatest gift to her, giving her a chance to know what it was like to grow and love. It would be a while yet before she would know enough to admit to herself that it wasn’t really about him: it was about her own peace of mind.  



End file.
